wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pitch the Nightwing (LionessTheNightwing)
"If you're going to break the truce of our tribe and run off with sans and papyrus' sister, then GET OUT!!" '' ''- Pitch yelling at sober during his son's childhood. Pitch the Nightwing is a male Nightwing and sober and shade's true father. He is another Nightwing OC of mine (created by the one and only lioness) and he should not be used without my permission. Backstory Pitch was just a normal Nightwing in a poor Nightwing family. His siblings were put in the rainforest and he was all alone. Ever since he started seeing his siblings, his parents cared more about them then poor little pitch. Since then, the poor Nightwing slept in his cave forever until he grew older. Ever since he grew up, he ran away from his home after he saw retro coming to their home and he had to do something quick. That was when he met powerful, a very talented Nightwing who can stand on two legs and do alot of talented stuff. Pitch saw her as a beautiful and magic Nightwing. That was when he married her. Then after their marriage, they gave birth to shade first and then after shade's birth, pitch heard sniffing and snorting. He noticed powerful was pregnant with sober. Pitch was surprised and then he tried to keep her from snorting up too much diamond dust, but she refused. Then after sober was born, his horns were purple. Pitch then wanted to abort him, but powerful refused. Then when sober turned 2 years old, pitch was proud of his skills to hunt. He then decided to take him to visit the other nightwings, but sober was too afraid that they might make fun of his horns. Pitch told him nothing would happen, but he was wrong. Sober was nearly kidnapped by morrowseer, but pitch told him that he was his son. Then when sober turned 15, shade saw him flirting with a skeleton named Sienna and because of this, he told pitch and powerful what sober was doing and pitch stopped their romance. Then after taking sober back home, they were seen arguing over what happened. Sober told him that Sienna was a good and nice skeleton, but pitch said that skeletons were their enemies. And now because of this, pitch said that if he was going to break the truce of nightwings and run off with Sienna, then he should get out of his house, which sober was kicked out as a punishment. Then because of this, he didn't care that he was kidnapped by morrowseer. Appearance Pitch has a HUGE pupil in his eye. Personality Pitch is a happy Nightwing that does everyday things and is a caring father and husband. He may be a little short-tempered when it comes to sober and his wife. Also he seems to be really sad now that his son got taken away when he got old. Quotes "Even if this pains me, you have to stop, powerful." "Stop it! Our new child will have dismembered body parts!" "Oh, no. Sober's...horns...PURPLE?!" "Don't worry, son. They won't hurt you." "Morrowseer! Leave him alone! DO NOT land a single Talon on him!" "Why ARE YOU WITH HER, SOBER?!" "She is the little sister of our ENEMIES!!" "Fine then, son." "If you're going to break the truce of our tribe and run off with sans and papyrus' little sister, then GET OUT!!" Photo Gallery Trivia * Morrowseer, secretkeeper and moonwatcher are not sober and shade's real parents. Pitch and powerful are. Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Content (LionessTheNightwing) Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Characters